Sometimes Love Just Isn't Enough!
by SamIsMyHero
Summary: "I'm doing this because i love you. You need help Sam. You can't control yourself when your drinking alcohol." Freddie breathed deeply. "You've slapped me and abused me many times. I know you don't mean it honey. I know you regret it everyday but u will NEVER forgive yourself if you lose control and hurt our kids." Freddie sighed deeply. "I want to prevent that kind of regret 4 u"


"Maybe this wouldn't have happend if you thought about others for a change!" Freddie yelled. He stormed into the house after Sam.

"He had it coming to him." Sam shouted back, throwing her purse across the couch.

"You got me fired!" Freddie screamed enraged. "Now tell me Sam. How in the hell are we supposed to raise the kids without any money?"

"We have money Benson." Sam snarled and headed towards the fridge to pull out a bottle of vodka.

Freddie chased after her and snatched the bottle out of her hand while she was popping the cork. "Your not settling this with drinking Sam!"

"I can drink anything if I want to Benson." Sam sneered and opened the fridge again to receive another. "If I want to drink ten times a day I will." She cackled and popped the cork and this time Freddie didn't stop her.

He just took a step back and looked towards the ground in pain. "Sam...Sam this isnt working here." He motioned between them. "I...I think this is just to much for both of us, for me?" He whispered.

Sam's heart stopped suddenly. "What are...are you trying to say here." She asked startled. She set her bottle down on the counter gently and walked towards him.

Hearing his dads words from his bedroom, Jason gulped and walked slowly out of his room. He hid right under his door way so as to not be seen by his parents.

Freddie backed away from her even more and put his hands up to stop her. "Sam I tried. I really did but you just won't stop drinking and cursing. I can't live...live around this anymore." He choked and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

Sam suddenly felt her knees go weak. She still continued to look up at him bavely though because Sam wasn't ever weak. Weak wasn't part of Sam's vocabulary but for some reason as she stared up into Freddie's heartbroken but serious eyes she felt like she was going to throw up. That could just be the Vodka working through her body though. She wasn't sure. Sam stared up at him courageously, waiting for him to say the words.

"Sam, I never wanted it to come to this because well...I love you. Sometimes love isn't enough though. You need help Sam and I can't give that to you." Freddie explained desperately, staring into her icy blue, dilated eyes.

"Cut the chiz Benson. I already know what your saying." Sam glared at him so coldly that he felt chills run up and down his spine.

"Then please don't make me say it." He whispered and headed out of the kitchen.

Sam stood in the kitchen confused. Where was he going? She picked up her bottle again and it was only when Freddie came out of the back room with Madison, her 8 month year old baby in his arms that she dropped her bottle and ran up to Freddie. Madison awoke and started crying loudly, frightend by all the noise.

"That's my baby. You can't just take her away." She grabbed on his arm tightly and tried to grab Madison but Freddie easily pushed her away. Sam ran up to him again and tried to punch him but she was so drunk and dizzy that she tripped over her feet and fell on the floor.

Jason, Sam and Freddie's sixteen son ran out of his room. "MOM!" Jason screamed and ran over to his drunken mom, restraining her from getting up.

"LET GO JASON. THAT'S MY BABY GIRL!" Sam screamed and struggled on the floor in

her son's tight grip. "Freddie! Please don't take her from me. I love her." She cried, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm sure you do." Freddie cried emotionally. "It's the same thing though Sam. Sometimes love isn't enough. She's needs a parent that's going to take care of her and you care about drinking more?"

It was now that Freddie had tears in his eyes but he couldn't let them fall because then he might give in. Leaving her killed him inside but he just couldn't live like this anymore. Madison didn't deserve it and he didn't either. He had to do what was best for his daughter, not for Sam and not for him.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Sam whispered. She stopped struggling against her son and just starting crying hysterically. "Please, I don't want to drink. I just can't help it." She hiccupped sobbing. " Just don't leave and take her." She cried desperately. "I need her. She's my everything. God...please no...just no." Sam started rambling heartbreakingly.

Freddie bit his lip and walked over to the distraught mother. He decided to let her hold her one last time. "Jason let go." Freddie's husky voice stated.

The older son let go of his mother and Sam reached and grabbed Madison, bringing her daughter to her chest protectively. Sam knew deep down though that Madison needed to be protected from her, not the other way around. Staring down in her daughter's deep

blue eyes, identical to hers, she sniffled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I'm sorry Sam." Freddie whispered and tried to take her but Sam looked confused. When it finally registered that Freddie was still taking her daughter she held her tighter.

Your not taking her anywhere expect back in her crib where she belongs." Sam growled, glaring at him.

Freddie sighed softly. "Jason, hold her." He commanded his son.

Jason knew that his mother wasn't fit to take care of a child. As much at it hurt him to be a part of taking away her baby, he loved his baby sister. Jason wanted her safe and sound and he knew his father could give her that kind of life better than his mother. Jason reached out for his mother and held her arms. Sam's grip lessoned and Madison was snatched out of her arms.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so so sorry!" Freddie blinked his tears way quickly. "I never wanted this to happen, to you, to us."

"I hate your fucking guts Freddie." Sam cursed. "Why are you doing this to me. Your just hurting me. Why." Sam sobbed, sniffling.

Freddie turned around. "I'm doing this because...because I love you. You need help. You can't control yourself when your drinking alcohol." Freddie breathed painfully. "You've slapped me and abused me many times and I know you don't mean it honey. I know you regret everyday but you will NEVER forgive yourself if you hurt our kids. I don't want to bring you that kind of regret. I want to prevent it."

Freddie looked back at his son who was holding the love of his life. "Take care of your mother son."

That was the last thing that Freddie said before he was out of the house, into the cold night with a frightened Madison in his arms.

That was 8 years ago.


End file.
